


X-ray vision

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [14]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night 27.05





	X-ray vision

Martin had expected a different reaction. Glee perhaps. Questions on how he had gotten through high school with his abilities. Teasing, But most of all, he had expected disbelief. Because that's what would have been a normal reaction when you told people that you had X-ray vision. It was like someone out of an X-men's movie. Really, Martin thought he was probably the only person watching these movies and relating to the characters on that particular level.

It was disturbing really that Douglas was that much more observant and could see through him (and yes, Martin did see the irony in that) so much better than the airport security. Really, the airport security ought to have trained for these things. But no, it was Douglas who saw through his carefully constructed lie in an instant. Then again, maybe he was just too tired to make it sound convincing. He had just spent about eight hours being interrogated by the authorities and soon he was going to have to face Carolyn and find a way to explain all that to her. Martin groaned at the thought:"Will you help me find a way to explain all this to Carolyn somehow?" he asked, hopeful that Douglas would take pity on him and come to his aid.

"Sure," Douglas brushed him off quickly:"I'll come up with a much better lie than yours. Honestly, I don't understand how you could have fooled everyone at that interrogation room with it. It is deeply disheartening to think the security of all of those people is in the hands of such fools."

Martin shrugged, too tired to care about that right now:"Don't know. Never been a great liar. Thankfully this doesn't come up a lot. Eventually - you just get sort of used to it..." he braced himself for some teasing, but Douglas still looked dead serious, thinking.

"But - if that's how you knew how did he get past the gates? They have X-ray there."  
  
Martin shrugged:"Man on the inside."  
  


Douglas hummed thoughtfully:"You sure saved a lot of people's lives today."

Martin smiled, appreciative that someone had said it. None of the people who had kept him in a small room for eight hours had.   
  
"So - as a kid - your whole life really, but as a kid you had  _x-ray vision and you still_ **wanted to be an aeroplane?"**  
  
Martin's smile widened. There was the teasing he had been expecting, but it was friendly and tasteful, so he didn't mind.

"Not a superhero?"

"No. First a plane. Then a pilot. Never anything else." 


End file.
